1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable dolly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable dolly with storage capacity for transporting tools and that expands into a table, providing useful work surfaces and functional amenities.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
Tradesmen in the field and consumer DIY (do it yourself) enthusiasts at home typically use many of the same tools. Many of these tools, especially those required for site work, are portable, e.g. not freestanding. Freestanding tools are typically the most efficient, however, among various professional users and DIY enthusiasts, as well as for projects in the field, etc., it is portable tools that are used most frequently. Accordingly, for most efficient use on common projects, these tools typically require:                a work surface;        tool storage and organization, like toolboxes;        a vice; and        a dolly (two wheel handcart), or        a truck (four wheel handcart).        
A problem associated with this combination of features necessary for easy use of portable tools is the space they take up in the garage or home, on the jobsite, and/or in the transporting trailer, car or truck. Another deficiency is that such items are oftentimes ungainly (dollys and handtrucks) or unstable (such as tables or workbenches) or heavy (such as toolboxes and vices). Additionally, taken all together they can be very expensive. Moreover, common among multifunction contraptions is that oftentimes they perform no one particular function very well. Examples of prior art multifunction apparatus are found in EP 0 272 797A, US 6,474,663 B1 and CA 2 391 204 A1.